Fire and Ice: True Heroes
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: "Umm.. Naru-kun what does it mean to be a hero?" the girl asked. "I don't know..." he said as he smiled at her "but I do know we'll be heroes one day" "Bigger than any Kages of the Nations we'll do our best to bring peace to the world! ttebayo!" "I' m sure we will!" the girl replied happily. Tags: Bloodline Naruto,Strong but not godlike, AU, Fem Haku x Naru, R&R 2nd story.
1. FAI:TH

**Fire and Ice True Heroes**

**A/N: 2****nd**** story will be updated from time to time will be main project one Satsujin: the birth of a killer is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the various works of fictions that Naruto will get his powers from there's at least two of them. **

**Faith**

**Story Begins: **

Two figures were running in the alleys in one of the great ninja villages. The entire area is one huge battle field, bodies lying everywhere, people were injured but they did not have time to think about and of that. The two just fought and killed all those that stood in their way as they continued running. It was war at its finest; a rebellious tyrant ruling over the country with an iron fist, exterminating those with tainted blood led one side while the opposing side was led by one of those with tainted blood. She was fairly young only in her twenties but with her charisma and power she managed to a mass an entire army enough to stand against the evil tyrant. This day marked the day of the final battle between the two sides. The entire rebel forces were attacking the capital the only place that they have not liberated yet trying to free it from the grasp of the current Mizukage Yagura.

"We need to hurry" said a feminine voice as she led her company through the streets.

"Ugh.. I know" replied the other as he killed another one of the Mizukage's ninja.

"Mei-sama is going to kill us" the female said as she ducked to avoid a kunai heading her way.

"Don't worry she'll probably kill me before she kills you" the man replied as he aimed his arm into the direction where the kunai came from and fired multiple fireballs.

"That's not the point" the girl dead panned as she threw a senbon hitting a ninja waiting to ambush the two of them in the neck.

"Then what's the point?" the other asked as he jumped over his companion and performed and round house kick snapping the neck of a ninja foolish enough to attack the girl in her blind spot.

"Ugghh…." The girl growled "Let's just hurry up" she said as the two continued running.

"Hai yuki-hime" the man replied as they ran along the alleys eventually reaching the center of the village where their leader was currently battling against Yagura.

The two made it in time to see their leader Mei standing there firing globs of magma at a childlike man holding a staff.

"So that's the Mizukage Yagura huh?" the man asked as he and his partner appeared beside Mei.

"You two are late" she said

"Sorry sorry got lost in the road of life" the man said

"Get lost in that road again and I will melt your balls off!" she said as she fired a stream of magma at the Yagura who created a water which reflected the attack blocking the stream of magma with another.

"Time to get to work" the boy said earning a nod from his companion as she drew her sword.

The boy charged in ready to cause damage to the Kage.

The Kage just looked at him impassively as he swung his staff towards the expecting it to hit the boy and send him flying away. The boy grinned as he simply held into the staff, jumped over it and kicked the Kage in the shoulder pushing the Kage back by a bit.

"Oh?" was all the Kage said before he was forced to move from his spot just as giant spikes of ice appeared from underground aiming to impale him.

"More of the demon blood? Have you all finally decided to come out of your hiding and offer your lives for peace?"

"Hell no!" the man said as he charged in and to the Mizukage's surprise manage to get inside his defence and punched him in the face, following up with a kick that sent the Kage flying towards an ice spike that appeared out of nowhere. The man was impaled to it only to reveal it was a mizu bunshin.

The boy instincts kicked in, he suddenly ducked avoiding the giant staff which passed over his head. Tilting his head to the side he saw the Mizukage doing one handed hand seals. The kage fired of a **Mizudeppo **towards the blonde only to be shocked as the water freeze mid-air and turn into harmless snow.

The kage then side stepped to avoid a sword swing aimed for his head. The kage was about to counter attack only to find the fist of one Mei connecting to his gut. He quickly made a seal less **Mizu Bunshin** as he** kawarimi'd **with it to avoid another one of Mei's magma attacks. What he didn't know was that he Kawarimi'd right next to the man who was ready to attack. "**Kyouka Suigetsu**" the man said as he let out a palm thrust with his right palm hitting Yagura in his heart.

The Kage backed off as he spat out blood in his mouth, he wasn't given any chance to recover as he was quickly surrounded by corrosive mist quickly burning his skin. The kage did the only thing he could think of and jumped out of the mist only for his eyes to widen when he came face to face with an ice mirror coming out of it was the girl from earlier katana in hand. The girl swung her katana "**Hyonaru Hebi**" the woman said as she swung her sword down on to the Kage not only hitting him with the blade but also hitting him with the snake made out of ice that appeared after she swung her sword.

The kage landed on the ground breathing heavily as his three opponents appeared and surrounded him. All of which began going through hand seals. The boy pointed his index and middle finger at the Kage and then fired a concentrated laser of fire that pierced through the Kage's shoulder earning a loud yelp from the man, while the girl stabbed her sword into the ground making hundreds of icicles shoot out of the ground and hit the kage, while Mei fired a broad, thin sheet of magma letting it travel in the air as an arc descending on the weakened Kage.

"I see" the man said as he narrowed his eyes and looked closely at one of his attackers appearance it was a young man with black hair and six whisker like marks on his face, he was not wearing a shirt despite the cold weather of kiri, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. **(1) **He looked closely at the boy's shoulders and spotted seven kanji's of different names tattooed in.

Before the lava or icicles could hit the Kage roared out as a red cloak of charka with two tails appeared and protected him from the attacks.

"Oh I'm extremely sorry for underestimating you" the Kage said as he disappeared with a burst of speed and reappeared in the middle of the three ninjas. "I did not expect that I was currently fighting the "The **Hiryu** who is also called the eight sword of the mist and judging from your companion she must be The "**Fubuki**"wielder of the **Ensui**" he said as the three moved away not wanting to experience the full brunt of an attack from a jinchuuriki.

"With Terumi Mei by your side I'm afraid I can't play around anymore" the man said as another red bubbly tail appeared in his cloak of chakra.

"Do you have any last words?" the Kage said as all his wounds have been fully healed by his bijuu.

The three just got into their respective stances as the Kage smirked.

And so begins the battle that will decide the future of Kirigakure.

**To be continued**

AN: what do you think? R & R


	2. FAI:TH Arc 1 Chapter 1:Light

**Fire and Ice: True Heroes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: This whole series was inspired by pokemaster12's Naruto Shift in life. His use of Haku's character really made me want to right a naru x f. haku story. Please read and review.

'Thoughts'

"**Jutsu**"

"Words"

'_**Bijuu talking**_'

"**SCREAMING**"

**Chapter 1: FAI:TH: Light **

**Story starts:**

* * *

"Cold…. It's so… cold" said a boy who was around five or five and half with black hair and blue eyes as his body failed to move without causing him great amounts of pain. He didn't know where he was but he felt the chilling water surrounding him making contact with his wounded skin. "Jii-san… Inu-nii… Neko-nee… Weasle-nii… help…" the raven haired boy pleaded in tears as his body continued to flow down the ice-cold river.

He didn't know what happened or how he got here. The last thing the boy remembered was the old man with funny robes-his "Jiji", telling him to stay safe and out of trouble. The old man told him something about having to leave the village for a while to go meet up with another man with funny robes from the land of the winds or was it clouds? A day after the old man told him that the boy watched as the old man left the village accompanied by Inu-nii and Neko-nee.

Remembering that scene brought tears to the boys eyes. He remembered them the three figures telling him to stay safe and take care. Their retreating figure as the sun shined on them, three of the only people among a village of thousands who cared for him and protected him. As he saw the figures back he reached out extending his arm as if to get a hold of them only for his world to turn dark.

The boy woke up his vision still gone; he tried to look around only to hear muffled voice coming from all directions. He didn't know who started it but next thing he knew was that he was getting punched. He yelled in pain and asked them to stop but it didn't end. It just got worse when he begged. He felt his bones snap, only for them to heal and then get quickly snapped again. He felt his body get beaten, stabbed, burned, and electrocuted. He was pretty sure he was going to die. The boy lost consciousness and when he woke up he felt nothing but the freezing waters the seeped into his still regenerating wounds.

"Help….." the boy said weakly as he opened his eyes only to close it immediately as the warm light of the sun was too much for the boy who spent god knows how long in the darkness.

The boy opened his eyes once more this time weakly and slowly as he adjusted to the bright light that was the sun. He looked at it staring at the bright star the raven-haired boy was captivated by he tried to lift his arm only to wince in pain. He really wanted to reach out, reach out for the bright light amidst the darkness of his life. He ignored the pain as he finally lifted his arm away from the cold waters and reached out for the sun. So near yet so far, so warm yet so cold, he yearned for its heat as tears began flowing from his eyes once more.

He was a kid he didn't know what to do or how to react to the situation, he was cold, he was hurt, he was lost, and he didn't have jiji with him. He could not do anything except cry. He cried to the retreating figures of his guardians, cried for the pain he was experiencing, cried for the loneliness, cried for the sorrow, cried for the hunger creeping up within him, cried for the cold that was enveloping him.

The boy continued to cry until tears stopped flowing, his body although healing was already too numb. The boy felt sleepy, he felt tired, and he felt the need to close his eyes.

The raven haired boy looked up to the now flickering view of the sun as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

A girl around the same age as the boy was out with her mother picking herbs by the river. They were going to collect these herbs and make some medicine which her dad would later sell for some ryo. She was wearing a small white kimono, patterned with white lilies, with a yellow obi. The girl was holding a small basket filled to the brim with a bunch of herbs she already picked up. The girl got closer to the river as she picked up some more herbs. She suddenly stopped when she saw a mop of black her in the side of her eye. She turned her head and gasped as she saw a boy her age, flowing down the river, he looked injured and was really pale.

The girl dropped the basket as she went to the river. The river wasn't that deep, the water was only going up to her stomach it was cold but she has no problem with it. She held to the boy's arm and with all her strength began pulling him out of the river. The girl eventually managed to drag the cold wet body out to off the river as she began thinking about what her mother thought her. She placed her ear near the boys chest and was trying to find any signs if the boy was alive. Silence she wasn't hearing anything she continued trying to listen further *Lub-Dub* the girl finally heard after a few more minutes of searching.

The girl lifted herself of the boy's chest and was quite surprised to see the boy's eyes opened a bit looking at her.

"Tenshi?" the boy asked weakly looking at the one light in a world of darkness.

The girl blushed shaking her head rapidly before she looked down and thought that the boy lost consciousness again. She immediately stood up as she called for her mother not noticing those blue eyes from those half-lidded eyes still staring at her retreating figure before his world turned dark once more.

* * *

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

"DEMON BRAT!"

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

"You don't deserve to live"

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

"You killed my husband, you killed my brother, you killed my family you killed my daughter"

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

"No food for you demon!"

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

The boy looked around as the people were beginning to surround him.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

"Jiji" the boy yelled out as he looked for his Jiji only to see the same scene once more. The old man's retreating back and his shadow as he left Konoha sealing him to his fate.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

The voice continued drowning out the screams of the boy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy screamed out as he opened his eyes and shot out of his bed hyperventilating. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room; he looked down on himself and saw that he was bandaged all over his body.

"Good to see that you're awake" a voice said getting the boy's attention as he looked at the person standing beside the door. She was probably in her late twenties; she had long black hair and was wearing a simple loose-fitting brown kimono.

Naruto stared at her she looked somewhat familiar but before he could think about it his conditioning kicked in and made him run into the corner of the room and held his hands defensively protecting his chest and head "I'm sorry… I'm sorry don't hurt me please don't hurt me…" the boy said as he was shaking and crying.

The woman frowned at the boy's reaction, a boy that young shouldn't act like that. She looked at the mop of black hair in the corner. The woman took a step forward making the boy shake even more. She slowly approached the corner only a few steps away as she lowered herself sitting in the seiza position and looked at the boy.

"My name is Kuroyuki may ask what your name is boy?" the woman asked in a gentle tone.

"Uzu…. Uzumaki Naruto" the boy said hesitantly.

The woman raised an eye brow at this. If this boy was an Uzumaki that would explain the condition he was in when her daughter found him. Since the Uzumaki's rejuvenating blood and extended life span is one of the more known **kekkei genkai** holders out there, she was pretty sure that the boy was beaten and left half dead by the "Blood Haters" or was about to be sent to one of those camps to be used for labor. She shivered; she should know this since she was secretly a Yuki and knew what happens to those who are caught.

"Would you mind telling me how you ended up in the river?" she asked still using that gentle tone.

"I…. I… don't know…." The boy said still acting defensively in the corner.

The woman decided not to ask anymore as she could see that the boy wasn't stable at the moment. "It's okay for you to stay here for a while, we won't hurt you here; my daughter has really been worried ever since she found you." The woman stood up and turned her back seeing the boy finally calm down the moment she began to retreat.

*Stomach Grumbling*

There was one moment of awkward silence before Kuroyuki turned around and looked at the Naruto.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her "You… you… would… give me food?"

The woman smiled sadly "Yes, now come along" she said as the boy slowly stood up and approached her. She led the boy to the dining room there was no one in it.

"Would you like anything specific to eat?" she asked as the boy only shook his head in response.

The woman thought about what to cook for a second before she decided to make some Miso Ramen. She served the hot bowl in front of the boy, getting him to stare at it for a few seconds.

"Is.. it really okay for me to eat this…." He asked getting a confused look from Kuroyuki.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because people tell me…. Demon's don't deserve to eat…." The boy replied.

The woman's eyes widened it was worse than she thought. She immediately approached the boy even though she saw him tense and enveloped him in a warm hug.

The raven-head's eyes widened as he felt the warm arms around him.

"There there Naruto, You're going to be okay here, no one will call you a monster, no one will hurt you, you will be loved here so everything would be alright" she said soothingly making the boy tear up a bit.

"Thank you" the boy said as he returned the hug.

"I'm back Okaa-san!" a new voice said as she came into the room.

"Ah! He's awake" the girl said getting Naruto's attention, he looked to the voice and saw the familiar looking person; she looked exactly like her mother and was wearing a plain-looking green shirt and black shorts.

"Tenshi?" the boy asked as he looked at the girl getting a strange look from Kuroyuki.

"Haku!" she said smiling she added "My name is Haku!"

"umm… hello Haku-san" the boy said as he looked at the pretty girl in front of him making his cheeks blush up a bit.

"Haku would you like to eat something to? I just made some ramen" Koroyuki said getting a cheerful nod from her daughter in response.

The girl sat beside Naruto as she looked at him "You should eat your ramen" she said in a cheerful tone.

"It tastes better while it's hot" she said making the boy nod.

Kuroyuki came back to the room another bowl of hot ramen in hand, she paused for a bit and smiled as she saw her daughter talking to the boy excitedly and she swore for a second she saw the boy smile.

"Here's your bowl Haku" the older Yuki said as she placed the bowl in front of the girl.

Haku noded and took her chopsticks as she started eating the ramen.

Naruto stared at her for a second before taking his own chopsticks and started eating the ramen.

It was the best thing he tasted his whole life.

* * *

**Two years later**

The past two years has been a god sent for the raven-haired Uzumaki, the family was kind to him even the father Jiro who met later that day two years ago. Naruto now seven years old was wearing a short black loose-fitted kimono lined with red on its sleeves and cuffs on top a white turtle neck shirt, and blue pants, plus dark navy blue sandals. Naruto is extremely different from what he was like two years ago. He was happy, cheerful, and had a generally positive outlook in life. He was also smart for his age surprising both Jirou and Kuroyuki when he managed to learn about all the different type of herbs in a week. The boy was sponge for knowledge and Kuroyuki adamantly decided the he should use it for something. At first she directed the boy towards the medical field but the boy said something about wanting to become a ninja earning an immediate no from Kuroyuki. However, as he kept begging Kuroyuki eventually gave in and brought Naruto a book called "Chakra Usage for Dummies" which is now the boy's favorite book. He even showed it to Haku a few times and was surprised when she managed to form a snow flake using her chakra. Having heard about how people could do that are killed by people here in Mizu no Kuni the two decided to keep it a secret.

Naruto was playing with Haku in a clearing near their house. Haku hasn't changed that much. She was still bright, beautiful and cheerful. The two have gotten close over the past two years to a point that Naruto called her "Haku-chan" while she called him "Naru-kun" they pretty much considered themselves as brother and sister at this point since it was Haku who managed to break Naruto out of his defensive shivering compulsion that he got when there was adults around or when someone touches him. The two even made an innocent and childish vow to be there with for the other forever and ever making Kuroyuki and Jirou chuckle as the two unknowingly proposed to each other.

"Neh, Haku-chan?" said to Haku as the two were playing ninjas.

"Yah Naru-kun?"

"Don't you think ninja's are cool!" the raven-haired boy said while throwing punches still pretending to be a ninja.

"Hnn… they're cool but I don't really like them…. I heard from Okaa-san… they kill people for a living…." Haku replied making Naruto around and look at the young yuki.

"Hmm… I know they kill people… but they're strong! One day I'll become a ninja the best ninja in the world so I can protect you, okaa-san, and oto-san, I'll protect you all until the last of my braet dattebayo!" he declared proudly making the girl blush slightly before chuckling at his weird verbal tick.

"Plus if I can become a ninja I'll be able to free Kiri and become the Mizukage! After that I'll become a hero known throughout the elemental Nations!"

"Umm… Naruto-kun what does it mean to be a hero"? she asked innocently making the boy suddenly pause for a moent and give it some thought.

"I don't know… but I'll swear I'll find out in the future!" the boy said as he smiled at Haku "But I do know we'll be heroes one day!" he said earning a surprised look from Haku.

"We'll be bigger than any of the Kages in the Nations we'll do our best to bring peace to the world and prevent any more wars from happening dattebayo!"

"I'm sure we will Naru-kun" the girl replied happily earning a wide smile from the Naruto.

The boy looked up in the sky it was strangely cloudy today. "Neh Haku-chan, I think it's about time we go home Okaa-sama might be worried about us now"

"Hai! Race you there" Haku said as she began running towards their house with Naruto trailing her from behind.

After a few minutes of running the two came to a stop in front of the house as they heard some arguing from the living room. The raven-haired boy and Haku entered as they decided to make themselves scarce. Recently the two noticed that their parents were arguing a lot more than before. Once they saw Jirou leave the house looking angry the two decide to ask Kuroyuki what was going on.

"What happened Okaa-san?" Haku asked only getting a sad look from her mom

"It's nothing Museme" she said before telling the two of them to go to their room.

The two nodded and was about to leave before Kuroyuki called Naruto and asked him to stay in the room.

"Naru-chan" she said while looking sadly at the boy.

"If anything ever happens to me I want you to promise me something" she said looking at the boy intently.

"Hai Okaa-san" Naruto replied making the woman smile sadly.

"Protect Haku Naru-chan, protect her, love her, and look after her… be there for her" she said.

"You don't need to ask Kaa-san! I was planning to do that even if you didn't tell me" he replied brightly.

"Wait here Naru-kun" she said as she got up taking out a bag and putting some stuff like ryo, clothes, and scrolls in it before handing it to Naruto.

"You know how to use chakra right Naru-kun?" the woman asked earning a nod from the boy.

She pulled out a scroll opened it and showed it to Naruto "These scrolls has some preserved food, herbs, and some more money" just apply chakra to it to unseal them she said demonstrating it to the boy making his eyes widened as he didn't know Haku's mom could use chakra.

She pulled out another scroll this one was pure white "This one has some books on jutsus, taijutsu, and simple chakra control excersices, as well as some jutsus of the Yuki-clan" she said surprising the boy. He heard of the Yuki clan before they were one of the clans who had the tainted blood as the other villagers said it and were called monsters just because of their blood.

The boy's eyes widened as he started making connections but he had to make sure. "Why are you telling this to me Kuroyuki-san? Don't tell me…" he didn't finish as the woman nodded.

"I need you to take Haku with you now and run…. I'm afraid my husband has found out about our blood."

"Then why aren't you going to come with us?" the boy asked.

"Because even thought I know he is going to kill… deed down inside I still love him" she finished.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun but please take care of Haku-chan"

The boy looked at her tears already forming in his eyes

"Are you sure?"

"Hai Naru-kun" she replied as the two of them began hearing a loud sound of yelling coming towards their house.

"Go Naru-kun" the woman said as Naruto took the bag with the supplies and ran towards Haku's room.

"HAKU!" he said surprising the girl.

"Hai Naru-kun?"

"We need to go now!" he said as he grabbed the girl's hand.

"What?" she asked as she was dragged by the boy into the living room only to see a sight that will be engraved into both of their minds forever.

Haku's father Jirou was standing there tears in his eyes as he held a bloody knife, in front of him lying on the ground was the bleeding and now dying form of one Kuroyuki.

The man turned around as he heard a gasp coming from Haku who was now behind Naruto.

"Get out of the way Naru-kun" he said as he approached the two of them "I'm sorry about this but I….*gulp* need to do this…. Their blood… its unclean… their monsters.. Sorry Haku…. But I need to kill you…" the man said making the raven-haired boy glare at him.

Haku was in shock her Otou-san killed her Okaa-san and now he was about to kill her as well.

"Now GET OUT OF THE WAY NARUTO OR I'LL KILL YOU AS WELL" the man screamed out as he brought his hand up knife held tightly about to take a swing at the boy. Time slowed for Haku, her Otou-san killed her Okaa-san and was now about to kill Naru-kun… she felt something snap inside her as she yelled out forming large icicles all over the place impaling her dad before he attacked Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Haku take her father's life. The boy gritted his teeth in anger something like this should never happen. They were a kind and loving family just yesterday and now all of this happened because one man said something that having a specific blood makes them a monster. It was like he was in Konoha all over again; the boy would have nothing like that. He tightened his grip on Haku's hand as he started running towards the back of the house. He opened a door and ran outside.

He briefly heard someone scream out "There! The monster and the monster lover are heading there!" Naruto said as he picked up his pace still dragging a shocked Haku trying his best to avoid and run away from the raging mob.

"Haku-chan" he said getting the attention of the girl.

"Don't worry about it… I won't let anyone hurt you…" he said confidently which managed to ease the girl up even by a bit.

The boy gritted his teeth as the mob continued chasing after them eventually managing to drive Haku and Naruto in a corner. Naruto immediately placed himself between the crowd and Haku as he glared at the ten adults all carrying varying tools ready to be used as weapons against kids.

"Get away kids were here after the monster not you!" one man said.

"Shut up let's just kill the kid as well, he's a monster lover" another man said earning a collective "Yeah" from the crowd.

Naruto glared daggers at them there was nothing he could do and he knew that. They were out matched and outnumbered. Although he knew how to use chakra he couldn't really do anything with it, he can probably strengthen his body to a small degree but he was still a seven-year old standing against ten fully grown men. Naruto looked behind him to see a shaking Haku , he cursed internally he didn't want thing to end this way he promised to himself and Kuyoku-san that he will protect her.

'_**Do you want power young one?**_' said a feminine voice making Naruto widen his eyes and look around.

'_**Do you want power?**_' the voice repeated not really having time to think about it

"Yes" Naruto replied earning a confused look from everyone who was surrounding him.

"_**Why do you want power?**_" the voice asked again.

"To protect Haku-chan!" he screamed out the other thought he the boy might have lost it Haku just stared at the back of the black-haired boy.

Naruto paused as he suddenly saw the image of a human girl wearing red kunoichi attire with her hair styled as ponytail. She smiled at him before she transformed into a gigantic dragon made of fire. "_**You are worthy of my power… awaken your blood… awaken your power… and go forward facing your destiny head on… Inheritor of the Flames of Old.**_"the dragon said as she disappeared. Naruto suddenly felt a searing pain in his shoulder as if he was being branded but it then stopped as he saw a kanji saying "Nadare" on his left shoulder.

The boy didn't know why but somehow he knew what to do. Narutp brought up his hand and wrote the kanji in the air. He felt power rising up inside him as he brought up his left hand and aimed towards the mob.

"**Karyuton: Nadare Endan! (Fire Dragon Release: Nadare Fire Bullet)**" the boy screamed out as a huge ball of fire appeared on the palm of his hand before separating into a few smaller balls of fire. Naruto screamed out as he fired off the small fire ball hitting every person in the mob burning them to death almost immediately.

Naruto suddenly felt a bit faint, he thought it might have been because of using this power but he didn't bother to pry into right now. He looked back at a wide-eyed Haku as he grabbed her hand again and started running once more.

"What… was that Naru-kun?" Haku asked forgetting about the whole getting her parents are dead for a moment.

"I don't know…. But If it'll help me to protect you… I won't bother asking what it is." The boy said as he looked back at the slightly blushing Haku.

"Don't worry Haku-chan, no matter what happens I'll protect you... no matter what that is a promise of a life time" the raven-haired boy said as he looked away from Haku and back to the path that they were taking.

Haku just stared at his back. She didn't know why but she just knew Naruto was going to keep his promise in the end, he will really be there for her no matter what.

"Thank You Naru-kun" she said as she hanged on tightly and stared at the one light that was shining brightly in the midst of this dark day.

* * *

**AN: Surprise typed this out due to some inspiration. So please review need some feed backs.**

**ANN: It was a pin in the ass to make sure that I didn't type blonde by mistake since Naruto is black haired in this fic.**


	3. FAI:TH Arc 1 Chapter 2: Gathering part 1

**Fire and Ice: True Heroes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: I'm stressing out on the fact that this is an AU story so yeah :P I m screwing with some of the characters ages which I'll post later. Thnx for the reviews **

**Guess where I got the inspiration from one of the scenes in this fic and you' l lget a cookie.**

**Chapter 2: FAI:TH Gathering part 1**

**Story Starts:**

* * *

"**Karyuton: Nadare Dai Endan(Fire Dragon Release: Nadare Great Fire Bullet)" **Naruto screamed out as he fired a high-speed fireball at makeshift target practices in the form of huge rocks. "Tsk" the boy as he clicked his tongue the attack was still using too much of his chakra, it was tiring him up faster than it should be. He hasn't really heard from Nadare since she gave him this new power.

"One more time" the raven-haired boy said as he fired some more fireballs depleting his chakra more and more. He needed to get stronger and since the events that occurred a month ago he has spent majority of his time-if he wasn't taking care of Haku, training. Push ups, sit ups, squats, curls ups, running and any worthwhile physical conditioning exercise that he could have thought of. Those books inside the scrolls that Kuroyuki left for him and Haku were also pretty useful he managed to get a grasp on how to actually use his chakra but after a few tries he found out that his control was absolutely crap.

The boy sighed as he saw his attack still used up too much of his chakra. "One more" Naruto said as he fired this time instead of firing one fireball he fired off multiple fire balls in rapid succession hitting a good amount of the targets.

"Huh?" Naruto thought as he tried the attack again firing small flames in rapid fire. "So it seems… that firing smaller flames rapidly takes less chakra and time to form then actually using one big fireball each time" the boy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Naru-kun" said Haku coming from behind Naruto calling him out.

Naruto turned around to see Haku holding a basket filled with food.

"Hai Haku-chan?"

"Umm… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat about two hours ago but no matter what I did you didn't respond, so I just waited for you to finish because I wanted to eat with you." Haku replied causing the black-haired boy to feel bad for not noticing her.

"I'm starving! Let's eat Haku-chan" the black-haired boy said smiling as he went over towards the Yuki who was smiling as well. He felt a small tug in his chest as he saw her smile, she looked happy but the boy could see sadness in her smile; it seems that she wasn't fully over what happened yet. The boy let out an unheard sigh. Naruto spent the first week of their travels doing nothing but taking care of an almost catatonic Haku. Like she did for him those two years ago, Naruto spent the entire week trying to convince her to eat and telling her it wasn't her fault and everything would be alright. She really didn't respond that much but when she heard him blaming himself for what happened Haku snapped out of her depression and told him with tears flowing out of her eyes that it wasn't his fault. From that point on Haku acted a bit happier but her smiles were forced and made Naruto frown. The second week was much like the first but Naruto started his training regimen which to his surprise was also done by Haku who said she wanted to get stronger as well.

As much as he'd hate to admit it currently Haku was stronger than he was, because of her good chakra control she was able to read and learn some of her own clan jutsus starting with the infamous **Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) **that allowed her to create a thousand needles of ice but because of her low reserves she was limited to using it four or five times a day. She and Naruto tried sparring with her using the technique and it was safe to say that the result ended up with both of them crying. One in pain, while the other in guilt for hurting the raven-haired boy. The last two weeks have been the same as the second it was spent mostly on training, reading scrolls, and sparring much to the ire of the black-haired boy who got his butt whooped one too many times. In terms of hand to hand combat he can easily beat Haku, but she was infuriatingly faster than him so most of the time he had to stick to the defensive, stamina wise though Naruto was a god he found himself rarely tired when Haku was already to the point of fainting in exhaustion a fact that the boy made so much fun about but quickly shut up when the girl glared at him.

"So where are we going now Naru-kun?" asked the last Yuki

"I don't really know Haku-chat but we need to get some supplies soon" he said as he looked at their rations to find that it'll only last them a few days.

"Do you know any villages or towns nearby Haku-chan?" the boy asked to Haku who began thinking.

"I think I do, Okaa-san and O-"she paused as she was extremely uncomfortable talking about HIM, she shook her head and started talking again. "Use to bring me down this road it's only a few miles away but there's this village of pale skinned people with funny looking eye brows. Okaa-san used to sell medicine there."

"Then it's decided" the boy said as he ate another one of those preserve fishes. "I wonder if they sell ramen there?" the boy asked making Haku giggle.

"I'm sure they do Naru-kun"

"Yatta! First thing we'll do when we get there is eat ramen dattebayo!"

* * *

After a few more days of traveling the two eventually reached the gates of the village, it was made of wood and a few meters high and wide, there were two guards standing in front of them, they had those weird-looking spot like eye brows and one of them looked like they were bored or pissed or both.

"Ano…" Naruto asked as he approached one of the guards.

"What to do you want GAKI!" the man snapped back making Naruto jump back and put himself between Haku and the man.

"Oh shut up it just a kid probably an orphan" one added. "So what do you want" the second man said.

"We just want to stop by and get some supplies before we continue our travels, Okaa-san and Oto-san told us that we could by some in here they are still far" Naruto lied.

"Oh and who are your parents Gaki?" the first guard snapped back.

"Kuroyuki" Haku said as she got the attention of the two guards.

"And Jirou" Naruto added earning a slight shiver from Haku at the mention of the name.

"Hmm… you do look like her" the second guy said since most of the people in the village who Kuroyuki was since she was one of the few outsiders who came into the village and sold herbs that managed to cure most of their illnesses.

"Grrrhhhh" the first man said he was really bored and wanted to attack something the kids standing in front of him was who he was planning to vent on but after finding out who the children's mom was made him back off.

"So where are your parents now then?" the calmer guard asked.

"They are a few miles away, there was problem with the caravan we were using so Otou-san stopped and is trying to fix the problem with Okaa-san" Naruto said getting a nod from the guard.

"Currently there are only a few people in the village since they are preparing for something, and are out of the village. There are still a few shops open right now so after stocking up I suggest you two leave immediately" the second guard said as he opened the gates for the two kids.

"Arigatou nii-san!" the black-haired boy said as he walked towards the gates

"Arigatou" Haku said taking a small bow before following after the boy

"Wow, I didn't know Okaa-san was well-known" Naruto said as he and Haku went in to the village.

"I didn't know as well" Haku replied as the two looked around the village. The houses were made of wood, plainly colored but looked rough and old, there were signs of battle of scuffles everywhere but it looked natural as if fitting the place perfectly.

"Neh Haku-chan let's go buy some supplies before we start exploring" Naruto said a bit excited to look around the new area.

"Hai, Haku" replied as they went inside one of the still open shops and began too buying supplies.

After twenty minutes the two came out with bag full off supplies enough to last them another one or two months at the cost of all their remaining ryo. Thanks to the books Kuroyuki gave them Naruto managed to learn a bit about sealing so he managed to seal all the stuff in a scroll.

"Neh so what do we do now Naru-kun?" Haku asked looking at the young Uzumaki.

"Hmm… from what the guards said there are only a few people here… so why don't we go in their houses and look for stuff that can help us in our travels." Naruto said.

"But… that isn't right Naru-kun… that's stealing"

"We're out of money Haku-chan and I don't see anyone willing to give two seven-year old kids a job." He paused a bit to think "I know Haku-chan you just stay here I'll go around the houses" Naruto said as he was about to walk away until he felt a small tug in the sleeve of his kimono.

"I'm going with you… don't leave me" the girl said.

"Okay then let's go ttebayo!" Naruto said as the two began going through houses.

The first house they went inside to was empty so the two managed to look around and find a few hundred ryos which the raven-head pocketed. The second house was a bit better for the boy's opinion based on the stuff that was scattered around it belonged to a ninja. Naruto laughed at how stupid it was for this ninja to leave his house without booby trapping it which earned him a bonk to the head from Haku telling him not to jinx it. Naruto and Haku managed to find a few more books about chakra control and simple jutsus in the house along with some weapons, kunais and shurikens which Naruto immediately sealed along with some senbons which attracted Haku for some reason.

After ransacking the Ninja's house the two decided to go to their third house this one was much like the second it had some more ninja stuff which the two immediately took, but unlike the second house this one had a basement. Letting curiosity get a hold of them the two went down the house and found a small door at the bottom leading to a dark and must room. Taking a gulp of air Naruto slowly opened the unguarded door which led them to a long corridor.

* * *

**-Pov Change-**

In one of the rooms in the basement that the two children were now exploring sat a boy. A boy only two years older than them, he was currently chained up inside the room. Little light seeps into the extremely dusty room. The room was very foul-smelling, damp and dirty yet he boy still sat there. He was still being fed and kept healthy but he wasn't really allowed to do anything but either wait in this dark room until he is freed to kill people before eventually getting locked back in this dark room.

He was lonely; ever since his special abilities began manifesting themselves his parents abandoned him into this fate. He was given to their barbaric leader and was immediately chained up and used as a weapon. That was what they called him, a weapon, a monster, yet the people knew despite what they said the happiness of their barbaric ways relied in this one boy's misery. He was the one who will lead them into the battle fields and bring forth a better future but will eventually be disposed of after the great battle like weapons that have lost their purpose. From time to time people actually visited them with their children in tow they pointed at me and told them that

"I was a monster"

"I was not human"

"I was a weapon"

The boy shook his head he had enough of those thought, he ran out of tears long ago. He began concentrating more at the task at hand. He was using one of his bones to draw some pictures in the ground. He drew pictures of a loving family surrounding him, of friends that will have his back, of the warm and bright sun that he wanted to see once more. He coughed, he wasn't feeling that well and he didn't know why, he tried asking some guards before but they shrugged and just told him to suck it up. He began drawing once more hearing a small amount of noises coming from outside the room.

'They must want me to kill something again' the boy thought as he resigned to his fate and looked at the now opening door.

His eyes closed for a moment as a bright light entered the room and there he saw them for the first time two figures of light that stood out a midst this dark world.

* * *

"Umm Hello?" Naruto asked as hello looked at the pale boy with white hair.

"Hello?" Haku asked as she looked at the boy as well.

"Umm who are you?" the boy asked as he looked at his two new visitors.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the raven haired boy said with bright smile on his face.

"I'm Haku" the girl said in a gentle tone as she took a small bow.

"Who are you nii-san? And what are you doing locked up in this room?"

"I'm Kimimaro" the boy replied as he looked at the two "I'm locked up here… because I'm…" he paused taking a gulp "a monster…. a weapon…. I am not human…" the boy replied sadly.

He heard two gasps coming from the door and felt that they tensed up as well.

"Please leave if you don't want to get hurt… children shouldn't be with monsters" Kimimaro said as he began drawing once more.

"You're not a monster" the boy replied making Kimimaro stop his drawing.

"Huh?" the white-haired boy asked since it was the first time someone told him he wasn't a monster.

"I said you're not a monster! You're a kid just like me and Haku-chan here" the boy said once more.

"Yes I am a monster" the man said as he showed his ability by pulling out a piece of bone in his body and holding it like a sword in front of the two kids.

"See I'm-"

"That's so cool!" the black-haired boy said

"Nii-san how did you do that! Can you teach me how to do that, that was so awesome, teach me teach me please!" the boy said surprising and confusing the white-haired boy

"Huh? Why aren't you afraid?" he said looking at the boy.

"It's because it looks cool" said the girl answering for Naruto as she looked at the bone.

"Why?"

"Because you are not a monster" the boy in front of him answered with all seriousness.

"The people who locked you up here are the monsters Kimimaro-san" the boy added looking at the shocked Kaguya straight in the eyes. Kimimaro looked at them those eyes held the same pain as he did yet showed the conviction of not giving up and fighting against it.

"You see Kimi-san, me and Haku-chan here have also been called monsters" the boy said surprising Kimimaro yet again.

"I don't believe you…" the pale boy asked only to gasp when he saw a fireball forming in the raven-head's hand and a ball of ice of the girls.

"Well… as you can see people like us with powers like these aren't seen kindly in these areas" the young Uzumaki said as dispelled the fire and began to scratch the back of his head. He then looked at the still wide-eyed white boy.

"Neh? Kimi-san would you like to be our friend and come with us?" the boy asked surprising both Haku and Kimimaro.

"Naru-kun?" Haku asked as she looked at Naruto.

"He's just like us Haku-chan, he's hated treated like he's not human…. We're really just wondering around without purpose Haku-chan but now I see the first thing we can do so we could be heroes! During our travels we'll save as much of people as we can!" said the boy in a childish way earning a chuckle from Haku and a strange look from the boy.

"So would you like to come with us Kimi-san?" the boy asked as he extended his hand towards the still chained up boy.

"Why would you want to save a monster like me?" the boy asked once more.

"Because that's what heroes do" the boy said happily

Kimimaro looked at the boy, he looked intently trying his best to judge his character, and there was not even a small shred of falsehood and insincerity in his voice. It was just pure confidence and honesty the before he knew it he extended his hand and muttered the words that he will never regret come to regret.

"Please save me…. Let me come with you…" He said making the two kids smile.

"Do you know where the keys are?" asked the girl to which the young Kaguya nodded.

"I've over heard the people say that it was kept in the room next to this one" he answered as the black-haired boy darted out of the room leaving him and the girl alone.

"Your friend is unique" the Kaguya said earning a chuckle from the Yuki.

"I know and I wouldn't have him any other way" she said as Naruto came into the room keys in hand and began unlocking the chains that held the boy.

"Nice to have you with us Kimi-san" Haku said as she approached the boy and helped his shaking form up.

"Is there anything in the other rooms that belongs to you that we could take with us?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"There are some weapons and a few scrolls belonging to my clan a few rooms away" he said getting a nod from the boy.

"Wait here with Haku-chan Kimi-san I'll go to the room and take the stuff for you."

"Wait!" the white haired boy screamed making Naruto stop on his tracks.

"You need the blood of a Kaguya to open the door" he said pushing himself off Haku "thank you for that Haku-san but I'm okay now… I'm at least strong enough to walk on my own" the boy said kindly as he walked slowly leading Naruto and Haku to the room.

"This is it" the young Kaguya said as he bit his thumb and placed it in a seal in front of the door opening it.

The trio opened the door and to the surprise of Haku and Naruto the room was filled with various weapons, armors, scrolls, and even a few crates full of ryo. The young Uzumaki saw Kimimaro head for some of the scrolls which the boy began putting inside a bag that was laying on the floor around the room.

"Okay I'll take some of the Ryo Haku-chan look at some of the weapons find something we can use" the boy said as he took out a scroll and began putting some of the Ryos in it.

"Hai Naru-kun" answered Haku as she made her way to the weapons racks, and there she saw it. It looked strange but it seemed to call out to her it was a simple sword handle that didn't have a blade in it. She took it and looked at it for a while it wasn't that heavy in fact it was really light it has a blue sphere in the bottom of its handle that had a kanji that she couldn't read while at the opposite end was a blunt edge.**(2)**

"Hey Haku-chan, Haku-chan" she heard Naruto say as she looked around and found the two boys looking strangely at her.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes you were just standing there not responding" the boy added.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something" she said as she pocketed the blade.

"Okay Haku-chan" the boy said as he turned around and looked at the older boy "ready to go Kimi-san?"

"Yes Uzumaki-san" the white-haired boy said.

"Nope call me Naruto and drop the -san!" he said smiling earning a small smile from the Kaguya.

"Okay Naruto-san"

"Ughh close enough" Naruto said as he signalled for the three of them to leave.

* * *

The three left the house and snuck around evading as much people as they possibly could. Naruto was glad that there weren't that many people in the village otherwise they'd have a really hard time of moving around with Kimimaro with them.

"Neh Kimi-san" the boy asked getting the attention of Kimimaro.

"Yes Naruto-san?"

"Do you know any exits from this village aside from the main gate?"

"Hmm… yes we could sneak into the forest to the west of town but we need to be careful there is a few guards patrolling that area" the Kaguya said trying to recall what he saw when he was allowed to be free.

"Okay then here's the plan" the boy said as he huddled up with Haku and Kimimaro.

"Kimi-san are you good in fighting?" the boy asked as he looked at the Kaguya.

"I'm decent" Kimimaro said not wanting to scare of his new friends with his abilities.

"Well then we'll just sneak out through the forest and if we get caught me and Kimi-san will fight them off while you run away Haku" he said making the last Yuki pout and look at him.

"You seem to be forgetting who won more times in our spars Naru-kun" she said saying his name with a bit of dread making the black-haired boy shiver.

"So you'll let me fight too right?" she said with a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto at that moment for some bizarre reason felt the collective will of millions of men screaming at him telling him to give in to her demands or suffer pain beyond anything that he could imagine. Taking the gulp the black-haired boy nodded agreeing to her request and making the million voices cheer for his safety.

'What the hell just happened' Naruto thought as he looked at Haku and Kimimaro.

"Okay then lead the way Kimi-san" Naruto said earning a nod from Kimimaro who ran towards the forest.

The three spent about half an hour running their way through the woods. They were almost out of the town until Naruto heard a whirling sound cutting through the air.

"Get down!" Naruto said as he pushed Haku down in the ground while Kimimaro ducked as well.

Naruto looked in front of him and saw a few shuriken's embedded on the tree he looked back at the direction of where the sound came from and saw the mean guard from earlier with two others that were slowly walking their way.

"Well well look what we have here" the man from earlier said as he looked at the scene "Two soon to be dead Gakis and the Monster"

"Hahahah so we got ourselves some monster lovers here don't we" another man said as he took out a kunai.

"Oh boy~ I wanted to kill something, can I kill the little girl? Can I? can I? " asked the other man.

"Do whatever you want you sick freak" said the guard from earlier.

"Yey~" the man screamead childishly as he began walking towards Haku making the girl take a step back.

"Kimi-san…" Naruto said as he walked in front of Haku kunai already in his hand.

"Hai" the boy said as he stood beside Naruto two bones protruding from his palms.

"Oh look at that the Gaki and the monster trying to act like they're heroes go get them" the guard from earlier said as his two companions charged in.

Naruto gulped this was his first time fighting a ninja and he knew if this guy has been one for long than he was easily outclassed. His only real chance of winning was if the man under estimated him a fact that Naruto was willing to take advantage off.

Naruto took the kunai in his hand and threw it at the man who wanted to kill Haku predictably the man just dodged it. Before running towards the kneeing him in the gut before punching him in the face a few times busting up the boy's nose and lips. The man then grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up into the air. Kimimaro was about to go help his new friend but was blocked by the other ninja who came to attack him. Gritting his teeth the Kaguya began dancing around doing his best to incapacitate his opponent as quickly as possible.

"Well I guess I do need an appetizer before I go to the main course" the man said as he took out a Kunai and was about to stab Naruto only for the boy to write some weird kanji's in the air and place his palm of the psychopath's stomach "**Karyuton: Nadare Endan!(Fire Dragon Release: Nadare Fire Bullet)**" the raven-haired boy said after seeing the small opening he was looking for. The boy rapidly fired small balls of fire at the man's stomach.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the man screamed out in pain as he clutched his stomach in pain and knelt to the ground. The man looked up to the boy in rage only to stop as he spotted a huge fireball aimed directly at his face.

"Eat this! **Karyuton: Nadare Dai Endan(Fire Dragon Release: Nadare Huge Fire Bullet)**" Naruto said as he fired off the blazing hot ball at the man's face killing him almost immediately.

"**Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow)**" he heard from Kimimaro as he turned around just in time to his new friend dispatch the man with ease by dancing around him and stabbing plus slashing him in the body with the bone protruding his palms, elbows, and shoulders.

"Good job Kimi-san" Naruto said as he spat out some blood to the ground.

"Are you okay Naruto-san?" Kimimaro said as his bone went back inside his body.

"Hai" the black-haired boy replied before hearing a slow clap from the last of their pursuers.

"Well well I guess the monster has finally met another monster, tell me boy what was that fire technique you used? I never saw that before"

"I don't feel like telling you" Naruto replied to the man who shrugged and with a burst of speed appeared between him and Kimimaro.

"Haku run!" was all Naruto said as a kick connected to his gut and sent him flying away.

Haku stayed there and gulped before nodding and running away.

KImimaro went to his **Yanagi no Mai **stance again and began attacking the man. He spun around making long sweeping slashes and strikes aimed for the man's legs in trying to slow the man down even by a bit.

"Hoo hoo.. monster got strong" the man said as he dodged Kimimaro's attacks.

"**Karyuton: Nadare Endan**" the man heard a voice say coming from behind him as he immediately used Kawarimi to dodge the various flame bullets.

"Won't work Gaki" the man said as he reappeared behind Naruto grabbed him by his head and smashed his face to the ground. The man was about to follow-up with an axe kick to kill the little boy but stopped when he felt ten small yet hard objects hit him in the shoulder

"**Tenshi Sendan(Ten- Finger Drilling Bullets)**" Kimimaro said as held his arms forward and pointed all his fingers at the man who was about to attack Naruto.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore!" the Kaguya said as he fired some more bullets which the man evaded this time.

"Tsk" the man said as he began going through some hand seals.

"**Doton: Doesekiryu! (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)**" the man said as he send that dragon of earth crashing at the young Kaguya knocking him into a tree. He purposely weakened the jutsu not wanting to kill their weapon they still had uses for it in the future after all.

"Well time to en-"was all he could say before he felt various stabbing wounds all over his body. "What the hell" he thought as he looked all over his body and saw hundreds of senbons scattered around in the ground while another few hundred impaling him all over his body.

"I'm sorry ninja-san" came a feminine voice as he look behind and spotted the girl who he thought ran earlier.

"That was part of the plan…. When Naru-kun tells me to run it's actually the signal for me to hide and look for an opening" she said as she fired some more senbons at the man.

"I don't really like killing Ninja-san…. but for my friends…for my precious people…. I'd gladly do so… " she said as she finished the man off by firing another volley of **Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)**

She sighed as she went over to Naruto and helped him up. She was not surprised to see that like always the boy was already beginning to heal.

"Thanks Haku-chan" the boy said as he stood up groggily. "But put me down.. you should help Kimi-san instead…. He got hit harder than I did" he said as Haku made her way to the Kaguya and began shaking him bringing the kid back for unconsciousness.

"You okay Kimi?" he asked as he looked at Kimimaro.

"I'll live…" the boy said before looking at them "Do you guys by any chance have some milk? I really want to drink some" he followed only getting a strange look from the raven-haired boy while Haku unsealed a bottle from one of their many scrolls.

"Here Kimi-kun" haku said as she handed the bottle to the boy who immediately downed it in one gulp.

"Feeling better now" the Kaguya said earning a sweat drop from both the black-haired boy and Haku

"So where are we going now" Kimimaro asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Nowhere really" the boy said smiling "Let's just travel while training around Mizu for a while and see if we can help some people along the way"

"Well where ever you go I'd gladly follow you" the young Kaguya said smiling.

Haku smiled at the boy "Glad to have you with us." She said as she hugged the Kaguya.

"Hmm…." Naruto said getting the attention of both of his friends.

"Since were travelling around and going out of our name helping people we need a name… a name that will stand for our ideals… a name that will show the world that we are in fact heroes!" the boy said childishly earning sweat drops from Haku and Kimimaro

"As the leader of this group I now name us the SUPER RAMEN BUSTERS!" the boy said proudly.

"Who made you the leader?" Haku asked making the boy face fault

"Naruto-san I hate to say this but your naming sense…. sucks" the Kaguya added.

"Then you two think of a better name"

"Dangoball Z Warriors" Haku replied.

"Milky Wave" Kimimaro said.

The boy just laughed at the names they thought of "You guys suck as bad as me in naming things" he said as he began to walk away making his two companions chase after him. The group of three walked away, arguing, laughing, and messing around with no real direction in mind and the three wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**AN: Yep the two of them just screwed up a certain snake man's recruitment plans lolz and yep this Kimimaro is going to be sticking around for a long time maybe even til the end of the story. I'm eventually going to pair him up with someone but I ll keep that a secret for now of probably til the next chapter xD**


	4. FAI:TH Arc 1 Chapter 3: Gathering part 2

**Fire and Ice: True Heroes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap **

**AN: Naruto wiki is the best friend for all naruto fanfic writters lol. And sorry for the small delay in the release stupid school stuff and this site called tvtropes distracting me. Also shameless plug to my other work read Satsujin: Birth of a Killer oh and please read and review**

"**Bold"**= Jutsu

"**BOLD +**_Italics"_= Bijuu talking or dragon talking

' words ' = thoughts

**BOLD = screaming**

**Story Starts:**

* * *

**Chapter 3 FAI:TH Gathering part 2**

**Realm of unconsciousness **

The boy was dreaming of events that occurred long ago, time long forgotten.

He was dreaming of the flames of the old, the flames of the first, the flame that light the path.

There stood in the meadow of some ancient land a familiar looking girl, she was young around five or six she was training, training to be strong, training to be a ninja.

She was a girl who used flames like he did; she was also free-spirited, kind, and gentle.

With her powers over the flames he watched her grow up and lead her people to glory.

He watched her in awe; she was a hero through and through.

'But what did it really mean to be a hero?' he thought to himself as he continued watching her life unfold she was now a beautiful woman, blue hair tied into a pony tail, wearing red kunoichi attire. "Nadare?" he said in shock as he looked at the woman closely.

'Was this her life?' he thought as he continued watching; her success, her failures, her happiness, her sadness, her life, and her death.

She and her closest allies stood in a field outnumbered ten to one, she knew this battle was hopeless she knew they were all going to die if not for someone sacrificing themselves as the rest escaped.

She closed her eyes and gave her last orders to a young man beside her he was wearing black ninja clothes and has spiky black hair. He couldn't hear the boy's name but she told him that he will be the next to lead. With that she stood up and charged towards her enemies. There were multiple fireballs forming around her as she did her best to buy time. She held her ground for hours one against a hundred taking out at least seventy of them but eventually she got too tired and injured. She was stabbed from all sides and fell to the enemy's blades and was left for dead. As she was lying on the ground bleeding she looked up to the bright red sky with tears in her eyes. She still didn't want to die, but she didn't regret dying this way, she only regretted not being there to protect them more, to protect and care for her precious people.

So with that she closed her eyes and welcomed death as her own flames engulfed her turning her into a magnificent dragon made of flames. She soared to the sky and vanished to the heavens waiting for a chance, one small chance to be called, to protect once more.

"Naru-kun… Naru-kun"

"Huh?" the boy said as he opened his eyes and looked at Haku who was waking him up.

"You were crying Naru-kun"

The boy placed his hands on his cheeks and felt that they were wet from his tears.

"Were you having a sad dream Naru-kun?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know Haku-chan, I don't know" was the blondes reply before the girl felt it was best not to pry anymore and returned to her sleep.

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to remember his dream.

'Why can't I remember it' he thought as he tried to sleep once more hoping to see the dream once more.

With that the raven-haired boy unknowingly got his first glimpse of what it meant to be a hero.

* * *

It has been three months since the two met Kimimaro but the three have already become close friends heck you could even call them siblings now. The three mostly spent the last months travelling around Mizu no Kuni they helped out a few people like reuniting a child and a parent, stopping thieves, capturing bandits, nothing major just helping the best they could while they trained their bodies to the limit.

Speaking of training with Kimimaro joining the group Naruto and Haku's taijutsu and reflexes have improved drastically. The two often teamed up to go against the Kaguya but to date they still haven't beaten him once. Unbeknownst to the two was that Kimimaro was actually finding it harder and harder to actually win after each of their spars. Although the two didn't really notice it they were improving at an impressive pace. With regards to physical exercise the three began working out as much as possible. They didn't have any weights so they stuck to push ups and sits ups plus cardio activities to improve their stamina and speed.

As for chakra control Kimimaro thought the two the basics of water walking. Haku with her impressive chakra control managed to actually complete the exercise within a week. While Naruto, with his crappy control took two entire weeks for him to successfully water walk. Ever since mastering the water walking exercise Kimimaro began sparring with them while using water walking to improve their taijutsu and chakra at the same time. Ninjutsu wise Haku learned another jutsu called "**Hissatsu Hyoso (Certain-Kill Ice Spears)**"the very same technique that ended the life of her father. Naruto on the other hand really didn't learn anything new he just continued practicing with **Karyuton: Nadare Dai Endan (Fire Dragon Release: Nadare Great Fire Bullet)** and **Karyuton: Nadare Endan** **(Fire Dragon Release: Nadare Fire Bullet)** but he felt that he was close to a breakthrough in creating a new technique while Kimimaro just kept practicing his dances and reading some of the **Shikotsumyaku** scrolls that they stole from the Kaguya vault.

Around the fourth week Haku discovered the secret behind the sword she took from the vault. **Ensui** was a special blade reminiscent of the **Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) **it was usually blunt and bladeless but once in contact with water it grows into a fine katana whose size can be adjusted by their user. Haku was excited about her knew toy and began trying to learn kenjutsu but after a small argument she was convinced by both Naruto and Kimimaro to put that on hold until they found someone who could actually teach her how to use it, since the two were afraid that the girl might hurt herself.

Currently Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro were walking towards another town to restock their supplies. The rave-haired boy couldn't help but smirk how lucky they have been to steal a lot of Ryos from the Kaguya Clan and they still had enough to last them for a while.

"So are we there yet?" Naruto asked which got a tick mark from both of his companions.

"No we are not Naruto-san" replied Kimimaro who was trying so hard to keep himself calm.

"Huh Okay then…." Naruto said as he continued walking.

"Are we there yet?" he asked again.

"No Naru-kun" the Yuki replied.

"Are we t-"

"NO WERE NOT!" screamed both Haku and Kimimaro in unison as they looked at the boy who had a wide grin on his face

"It only took me asking that question for 63 times before you two snapped, honestly I was expecting more" the boy said as he continued walking before he stopped at the feeling of the KI of his that came crashing down on him.

"I was just joking no need for violence" the boy said as his friends approached him clearly not in the mood. Naruto started running ASAP only to for him to slip and git his face on the ground. He looked closely at the floor and noticed a thin sheet of ice covering it.

"Um… not the face?" the blonde asked as Kimimaro took out a bone whiel Haku pulled out a senbon.

"Shit" was the blonde's last words as his friends begun enacting their judgement on the boy.

* * *

"I said I was sorry" the boy said as he was slightly bruised up. He was a lot worse earlier but thanks to a certain bijuu he's been healing quickly.

"Just don't do that again" Haku replied as the group continued walking.

"We are almost there" Kimimaro said as he took out a map of Mizu that the group brought a few weeks back.

"Good… I wonder if they sell some Ramen there I'm in the mood for some"

"You're always in the mood for ramen Naru-kun" Haku replied as the Kaguya nodded he has noticed that the boy did have an unhealthy addiction towards that product.

"Yeah? Then what about you and dango Haku-chan" he said making the girl blush

"But dango are sooo good!" Haku answered as she pouted.

"Not as good as Ramen!" the boy said childishly.

Kimimaro sighed he was already used to this but it was really weird that both his companions have this habit of defending that type of food they like, as one claims the other is better than the other. The Kaguya really didn't care because for him anything with milk was better than dango or ramen.

"Look there is the town" Kimimaro said as the getting the other two's attention as the three were now on top of a hill overlooking the small town.

"Yatta! Let's go!" the raven-haired kid cried out as he ran towards the town leaving his two companions behind.

"Wait Naru-kun!" Haku said as she started running as well.

Kimamaro just smiled 'The boy was really a bright ball of Sunshine' he thought as he ran after the two.

* * *

**Outskirts of the town**

**-Pov Change-**

There was a young girl sitting alone on top of one big rock just outside the city, she was looking up at the bright sky. '

Why was she always alone?' she wondered as she kicked herself off the rock.

She has no parents they've been dead for so long.

She has no friends since they called her weird and didn't like her.

She didn't have a home since her old house was burned down and she was sent to an orphanage.

She didn't have any money which would explain her old looking and rag like clothes.

She didn't have love and acceptance which she yearned for the most.

She was actually jealous as she watched other families.

She was angry when children took their family's love for granted.

If only they knew what it was like to be in her place.

They would always cherish their family.

She sat down on the ground her back against the rock as she began thinking.

Lately she noticed that people were looking at her strangely but she shrugged it off.

People always stared at her for some reason; she thought it might be because of her hair color since it was rare color in Mizu.

The girl stretched her arms around as she continued watching the sky.

She wanted to leave this place in hopes she could make friends and so, but she didn't really know where to go.

Sighing the girl stood up and dusted herself as she began walking away.

"Watch out!" a male voice came from behind her as she turned around just in time to see a black-haired boy with blue eyes and six whisker marks running towards her.

Time stopped she couldn't move in time as she saw him loose his footing and slip his face only a few inches away from her.

*chuu*

Naruto and the girl's eyes widened as their lips met. The girl felt heat reach to her face as she pulled back and did whatever it was anyone would do if someone who they didn't know kissed them. She kicked him between the legs making him crouch, kneed him in the chin, before slapping him in the face and running away blushing.

Naruto fell on the ground for the second time of the day in pain. Lucky that his companions weren't there yet or he would never hear the end of it from Kimimaro and Haku-chan might kill him if he told her that he kissed a girl even by accident. He didn't know why but he kind of noticed that lately Haku had a jealous streak if a girl got too close to him to which she'd always react by scaring the girls away.

Naruto laid there in the ground as he looked to his side. He was looking at a rock but something was different about it. He looked closely as the sun shined down on it. It wasn't a rock he realized as he saw the light reflected on its surface.

It was actually a dark gray crystal.

* * *

A few moments later after Naruto recovered he made his way to the town only to find his friends Kimimaro and Haku standing near the town's gates.

"Naruto-san where were you?" asked Kimimaro

"Um… well I got lost in the road of life?" the boy thought

Somewhere in the elemental nations an anbu wearing a dog masked sneezed. Thus alerting his targets of his presence, the anbu just sighed as he was surrounded by at least a platoon of B-Rank Missing nins. This was going to be a long day for him.

"Naru-kun?"

"Yes Haku-chan?"

"Why do you smell like another girl?" the girl asked as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I umm… ummm….." the blonde paused as he saw the girl who he bumped in to earlier pass by them making her way out of the town once more.

'Worse timing ever' the boy thought as the girl who he accidentally kissed earlier pointed at him and screamed the words that would sentence him to death at that very spot.

"Pervert!" the girl said making Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro freeze almost immediately.

"I can explain!" the boy said

"Yes do explain Naru-kun" Haku said as she took out a few senbons.

"Naruto-san as much as I consider you a friend there are just lines that you must never cross" Kimimaro said as he took out a kunai, not wanting to pull out a bone and attract the attention of possible tainted blood haters.

"Kami damn it!" Naruto said as he got beaten for the third time that day unlike the ones from Konoha though these ones he actually kind of deserved.

* * *

After a few minutes of beating the hell out of our favorite raven-haired kid Haku dragged him out of the town to apologize to the girl who called him a pervert. While this was happening Kimimaro agreed to go into town and buy supplies for the group.

"So Naru-kun would you mind telling me why she called you a pervert?" Haku asked.

"Well um…. Ah…. I kinda bumped into her while I was running…..and…."

"And?"

"ikindaaccidentallykissedher" the boy said as he looked away from Haku.

"Ah… then it's nothing bad, we kiss all the time" said Haku causing Naruto to blush, it was true they kissed from time to time but those were more of childish gestures as far as Naruto knows.

"Oh there she is!" Haku said as the two approached the dark grey crystal once more.

Naruto looked at the girl who was sitting on top of the rock and gave her a good look. She was around a year or two older than them. She had fair skin and light blue hair kept in a spiky pony tail with long strands framing her face. She was also wearing and old-looking short teal kimono with a grey turtle neck and shorts sleeves with a jade coloured rope around her waist plus red shorts accompanied by navy blue sandals.

"Um hello…." Haku called to the girl still dragging Naruto behind her.

The girl looked up and saw in her opinion one of the prettiest girls she has ever seen.

"Uh hi…" the girl replied not noticing Naruto

"My name is Haku" she said. "What's yours?" she added

"Um…. I'm Guren"

"Nice too meet you Guren" Haku replied while smiling as she pointed at the raven-haired boy behind her.

"This is Naruto and he'd like to say something"

Guren looked behind Haku and spotted a familiar bush of spiky black hair.

"Ahh!" she said backing away a bit "It's the pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!" Naruto answered making everyone in the area sweat drop.

'Where the hell did that come from he thought.'

Elsewhere in the Elemental Nations a certain Sannin sneezed while doing his research. His research subject heard his sneeze and soon enough the great frog sage was getting his ass handed to him by a group of girls.

Haku bonked Naruto in the back of the head "Please be serious about this Naru-kun"

"Hai…" the boy said as he got into a dozega infront of Guren

"I'm sorry for kissing you!" he said as he took a bow in the ground surprising Guren.

"Ahhh… a….. a…..OK?" she replied

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he stood up and smiled.

"I'm Naruto and I'm really sorry for what happened earlier" he said reminding Guren what happened making her blush once more.

"No actually… I'm sorry for hitting you…. " she said

"Don't worry about that Guren-san" Haku answered

"You need to hit this baka from time to time or he'll do something really stupid" she added.

Naruto just went teary eyed and pouted.

"Waaahhhhh! Haku-chan doesn't love me anymore" he said.

"Don't worry I still love you Naru-chan" she said as she hugged Naruto "I just hate it when you act like that."

"I'm seven what do you expect" the boy replied.

Meanwhile on the side Guren just observed the two. They look like they were having fun, so much fun. She felt a slight bit of pang in her chest. She was jealous of the two, they were best friends or siblings both of which she doesn't have.

"Hey Guren-chan" Naruto said getting the girl's attention

"Hai?"

"Why are you here alone?" the boy asked making the blue-haired girl frown.

"Because I don't have friends" she said sadly as Naruto looked closely to her.

"Hmmm well then Haku-chan and I can be your friends if you'd like" Naruto said surprising the Shoton user.

"Yeah, we could be friends if you'd like" Haku said as she smiled at Guren.

"Why?" she asked as she looked at the couple.

"Why not" the boy said smiling.

"Then sure" Guren said as she smiled and got off the gray crystal.

* * *

**With Kimimaro**

Kimimaro just got out of one shop a bottle of milk in hand. He has just finished buying a bunch of supplies and safely sealed it in a scroll.

'I wonder where they are?' Kimimaro thought as he began drinking from the bottle. The past six weeks has been a kami sent for the young Kaguya. He could honestly say that the time he spent in isolation and sadness in the darkness was worth it.

'If that didn't happen I wouldn't have met them' he further thought as he started walking towards the front gates of the town but he stopped when he overheard two adults talking.

"Hey did you hear?" one asked

"Hear what?" another replied

"Apparently that young girl with spiky-blue hair, Guren is one of THEM"

"Oh that little orphan girl with no friends? No wonder she didn't have any. Who knew she was a monster"

"That's what I said they say she makes crystals or something like that but we don't have to worry about it anymore"

"why is that?"

"the town council has called for some of the Mizukage's men"

"hahahaah so they're going to send the girl to one of those camps?"

"yeah they said they were going to send a few genins and chuunins. Who knows it might be best for the kid, she might finally make friends there"

"Hahahaa a monster becoming friends with other monsters how fitting" the man said not noticing the last Kaguya smash the bottle of milk in his hands. He ignored the pain of the cuts as he gritted his teeth. It was because of people like these that both Naruto and Haku were called monsters. He was usually a kind person but he really didn't like it when people discriminated because of their blood, especially after he heard about what happened to Haku's mother.

He then looked at the two adults.

"Neh Mister" he asked getting one of the man's attentions

"What is it gaki?" one of them replied

"I just wanted to ask what this girl looked like… so you know I can avoid her" the Kaguya lied.

One of the men just smiled "Yeah its best to avoid their kind but shes a girl around your age with spiky blue hair with bangs framing her face. She's also wears a short kimono and shorts."

The man said making the Kaguya's eyes widen.

'That was the girl who called Naruto-san a pervert earlier, then that means…. No!' he thought as he immediately ran out of the gate hoping to find his friends.

* * *

**Back with the group**

Haku was smiling in the sidelines as she just watched Naruto continued to pester their new friend.

"So tell us about yourself Guren-san" Naruto asked as he looked at Guren.

"Well I don't really have much to say about myself…."

"Oh come on umm something like, likes, dislikes, and dreams" he said before pausing giving Guren some time to think.

"So ready now?"

"Um… I'll do it if you and Haku-san goes first"

"That's fine, Haku mind going first" Naruto asked getting a nod from the Yuki.

"I'm Haku, I like Dango, Kimi-kun and Naru-kun, Training, Ice, and rabbits, I dislike people who call others monsters and discriminate because of their blood, and my dream is to help Naru-kun achieve his dream"

"My turn, my name is Naruto, I like Ramen, Kimi-san and Haku-chan, training, fire, and dragons, I dislike those who try and hurt my friends, and my dreams… well my dream is to become the biggest hero known throughout the Elemental Nations" He said making Haku smile no matter how many times she heard she just knew He'll stick with that dream until the end.

"That's a cool dream" Guren said earning a bright smile from Naruto.

"Thank you it's your turn now Guren-san"

"Well I'm Guren, I like Dango too like Haku-san, I dislike being….. *she paused* alone… I guess, and my dream is to-" was as far as she went until Naruto tackled her down from the rock.

"What was tha-" she said as she looked at where she was and found a bunch of shurikens sticking where she was sitting at moments ago.

"Haku" Naruto said with all seriousness as the girl formed senbons from the moisture in the air and hit a young looking ninja in the neck knocking the boy out.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he spotted three chuunins and eight genins surrounding them.

"Well would you look at that we came here expecting to find one monster but instead we find three" a chuunin said as he took out a kunai and gave a signal to the others to prepares as well.

"We can kill the guy but keep the girls alive so we can have some fun on this trip" said another one of chuunins.

"Hnn… I'd rather not f*ck someone with tainted blood who knows what disease I'll get from them, give them to the genins for all I care."

"What the hell are you here for!" the boy asked as he and Haku got defensively in front of a shocked Guren.

"Well were here to kill a monster" one said making Naruto and Haku's eyes narrow at him.

"Yes we got reports that she's can use **Shoton** a blood line that allows the user to create crystals and as per the Mizukage's orders she is either to be killed or put to work in one of the labor camps"

"Hnn…so can we resolve this without any of us getting hurt?" Naruto asked.

"A bit too late for that" one shouted as he pointed at the unconscious genin

"Too bad…" Naruto said as he took out some smoke bombs from his pouch and threw on the ground.

"RUN!" he screamed out as he grabbed Gurren by the wrist and ran towards a group of two genins.

"**Karyuton: Nadare Endan(Fire Dragon Release: Nadare Flame Bullet)**" the boy silently said as he shot multiple fire balls at the two genins knocking them out.

"After them" a chuunin said as he, the two other chuunins, and the remaining six genins went after the trio.

Guren just stared at Naruto and Haku as they ran away dragging her along.

"Why?" she asked knowing exactly what happens to those with tainted blood and those who sympathize with them.

"Because you're our friend" the boy said as he looked back at her and smiled.

"Got you!" one of the Chuunins screamed out as he jumped towards Naruto and Haku.

"**Dyanamic Entry!**" Kimamaro screamed out as he appeared from the side catching the Chuunin off guard and kicking him to the face before flipping towards Naruto and Haku.

"Naruto-san you really are a magnet for trouble" Kimimaro said as he turned around and shot some bones from his fingers towards the crowd.

"I second that" Haku said as she threw some ice senbons at them.

"Hey I take offense to that" Naruto said as he fired some more flame bullets at the group.

Guren's jaw dropped in surprise as she looked at the rag-tag bunch of kids. They were using powers like her crystals and they were using it to protect her. She watched them continue firing but kept missing the pursuing nins. She gritted her teeth she'd really like to help them now but she didn't really know how to use her powers yet she hated her weakness.

"Ah… shit…" Naruto said as the group found themselves cornered.

"Language Naru-kun" Haku said.

"Not the time Haku-chan" Naruto said as he took point with Kimimaro to his left and Haku to his right.

"Well then three of you against the nine of us, why don't you just give up and make it easy for you" one chuunin said.

"Ummm no" answered Naruto.

"Shame" the chuunin said as the group divided themselves in groups of three one chuunin and two genins and attacked the three kids.

"Go!" Naruto said as he Kimimaro and Haku dashed forward leaving behind Guren.

* * *

**With Haku**

"Look at that boys were lucky we have the girl" said the chuunin as the two genin's behind him smiled expecting to have an easy time since they were fighting a girl.

Haku just stood back a few feet away from them ready to throw her senbons at them if needed.

There was a short moment of no one actually attacking before the two genins ran out of patience and charged at the Yuki.

'Slow she thought' as she really have been used to fighting against Kimimaro who was way faster than these to genins. Taking out a pair of senbons she blocked the Kunai's thrown at her by the two genins before countering by throwing her senbons precisely hitting one of them in the chest.

'One down' Haku thought as the genin fell on the ground unconscious.

"GHAAAAA you monster" screamed the remaining genin as he ran towards Haku. The boy pulled his fist back and attempted to punch the Yuki in the face only for her to back flip and while in mid -air threw some more senbons at the now open genin.

*Thud*

'Two down' Haku thought as she looked at the only remaining person. She gulped she knew this man was definitely stronger than the other two so she couldn't really fight him without wanting to kill the man.

"Done already? Quite impressive monster" the man said as he took out at Kunai and ran towards Haku.

Haku immediately brought out a senbon and blocked his kunai with it. She gritted her teeth he was stronger than her and was pushing her back.

"Don't get distracted!" the man said as he kneed Haku in the gut and kicked her away.

Haku was sent rolling in the ground, as she was rolling and ignoring the pain she created a few more ice senbons and threw it at the chuunin hitting the man in the shoulder.

'Too shallow' Haku thought as she got up.

The man pulled out the senbon and snapped it in two as he looked at Haku.

"Is that it?" he asked as he charged towards Haku.

'He's as fast as Kimi-kun' she thought as she ducked and evaded a punch. She tried to sweep the man's legs off the ground but the man just jumped grabbed her in the shoulders and threw her a few feet in the air.

'Oh no' she thought as the man jumped into the air following after her. She quickly made some senbons and threw it at the man. The man just took out a kunai and blocked all the senbons aimed for vital areas. He then threw the kunai at Haku who was forced to twist her body.

"Got you!" the man thought as he finally reached Haku.

'No!' she thought as she found herself on the end of a flurry of punches from the chuunin who finished his attack by kicking her back to the ground near Guren.

The young Yuki screamed out in pain as her back hit the ground but she dares not faint all the training would have been for nothing if she couldn't handle this much. With that the young yuki stood up battered and bleeding as she stared at the Chuunin.

'Why' Guren thought as she stared at the back of Haku.

* * *

**With Kimimaro**

"**Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camelia)" **Kimimaro said as he pulled out a bone from his arm and used it as a sword. He began attacking chaotically without any real pattern confusing the two genins who were quickly dispatched.

"Huh you're pretty strong Gaki" said the chuunin as he observed Kimimaro.

Kimimaro just held the bone sword in his teeth as he aimed all his ten fingers at the chuunin

"**Teshi Sendan (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)**" he muttered as he shot out a barrage of bones at the man.

The bullets passed through the man who revealing him to be nothing more than a **Mizu Bunshin.**

Feeling his instincts kicks in Kimimaro immediately said "**Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch)**"

as spikey bones began protruding all over his body hitting the Chuunin who was about to attack him in the legs and the arms.

The man clicked his teeth and jumped back.

"TSK… Monster!" the man said as he began going through some hand seals as Kimimaro came running towards him in a zigzag pattern.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" **the chuunin screamed out as a water gushed out of his mouth washing Kimimaro a few feet back.

The man began going through some more hand seals but the Kaguya stopped him by firing some more bone bullets at him hitting him in his open wounds.

"Fucker!" the man said as he ran to his side evading a volley of the bone projectiles.

The man then took out some shurikens and threw them at the Kaguya.

Kimimaro just blocked the projectiles with his bone sword as he continued to try to close the distance. He just needed one good blow to put the guy out and help his friends.

The man finished another set of hand seals as he fired another **Mizurappa** sending Kimimaro a few feet back one more but this time he finished the follow up hand seals.

"**Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)**" he said sending ration chakra coursing through the water towards the young kaguya.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Kimimaro screamed out as he almost lost consciousness.

"Heh not so stoic now monster" the man said as he ran towards Kimimaro and punched him in the face sending him back a few feet towards Guren.

'Why' the girl thought once more as she watched.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto gritted his teeth as he was getting beaten up by the two genins. They were good beyond good they were as fast as Kimi and Haku and their team work was superb. When he was about to attack one of them one would block the attack while the other would counter attack which most often hit the blonde. What was worse was that the Chuunin wasn't even helping yet. He looked to his sides and saw Kimimaro and Haku also having a hard time with their battles. He dodged another punch coming from one of the genin and as he was about to counter attack with a kick the other went for his blind side and punched him in the face. Naruto growled in frustration as he used **Nadare: Endan **and fired it towards one of the genins only to be shocked when the chuunin stepped in and extinguish his flames with a **Suiton** Jutsu.

"Can't have you killing our rookies of the year monster" the man said as he charged in with the two genins.

'Fuck' was all Naruto thought as a one sided beat down became even worse for him. He felt the chuunin's punch they were a lot harder than the genins and they managed to make some of his bones crack. Naruto inhaled as he channled chakra to his legs jumping up to evade a coordinated attack coming from the side but failed to dodge a straight jab coming from the chuunin sending him flying back towards Guren.

"Why?" the girl asked out loudly.

He looked behind him for a second and spotted a teary eyed Guren.

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm an Orphan no one care about me. I have nothing! So why? Why are you getting hurt for me?" she asked once more as she looked at the battered and beaten raven- haired teen and his friends.

"Because you're our friend" Naruto said he pushed himself off the ground breathing heavily surprising the young Shoton user.

'I want to get stronger, I need to get stronger' He thought

'**Why do wish for more strength?'**

The boy paused and hesitated to answer for a moment.

'**Why do you hesitate to answer young one?' **

'**Answer me young one why do you want more strength?'**

'Because I need it, I need strength to protect those who are precious to me, I need strength to beat my enemies, I want to get stronger, I need to get stronger!'

He said as he saw a vision of the same spiky haired boy he saw in his dreams, he was an adult now standing tall and proud. He smiled proudly at me before his body vanished and transformed into a dragon of fire.

'**You hold a great fire within you although small it burns brightly like the sun'**

'**Hold on to your desire to get stronger but do not let it control you'**

'**Now young one call out my name and slice through all your hesitations'**

'**And Grow strong inheritor of the flames of old!'**

The voice said as Naruto once again experienced the pain of being branded in his left forearm he looked down and smiled on the new name "**KARYUTON: SAIHA Ento (Fire Dragon Release: Saiha Flame Sword)" **The boy said as a blade of fire formed in his left forearm.

The boy inhaled before he charged in and jumped as he slashed one of the genins. The boy tried to block the blade of fire with a kunai but was surprised when the blade cut through it like paper and eventually him as well in two. He got into a crouching start channeling chakra to his legs he kicked off the ground and dashed at one of other genins. The boy was still shocked at the death of his team mate and was caught off guard when Naruto slashed his legs off. Naruto then twisted his own body to slice the genin again before he fell to the ground.

Naruto exhaled and looked at the now wide eyed chuunin the flames of his blade still shining brightly.

"You monster" the man said as he began going through some hand seals and fired a **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)** at the boy who was standing in front of Guren.

"Cut through all your hesitations…." The blonde muttered as the blade in his arm increased in intensity. If he fails then Guren will take the brunt of the attack. He wouldn't have that.

The boy ran towards the dragon and slashed forward using his new-found power. The chuunin's eyes widened as he saw his dragon actually getting sliced but the blade. Soon enough, the dragon was sliced in half creating a thick blanket off warm steam over the area. The chunin's senses kicked in telling him something was wrong but he couldn't react in time as he felt a palm on his chest. He looked forward and saw the boy standing there the flaming sword in his hand long gone.

"**Karyuton: Nadare Dai Endan**!**(Fire Dragon Release: Nadare Great Fire Bullet)"** was all Naruto said as ball of fire went through the Chuunin's chest creating a gaping yet cauterized hole in him.

"**Hissatsu Hyoso (Certain-Kill Ice Spears)**" Naruto heard Haku scream out from a far as he then heard a voice screaming out in pain.

"Well I guess Haku-chan's done" he then heard another unfamiliar scream of pain "and so is Kimi-san" the boy said as he looked at Guren.

"Hey Guren do you want to become stronger?" the badly beaten up boy asked as he looked at Guren.

"Hai" she replied.

The boy just smiled and extended his hand towards the blue-haired girl.

"Then come with us" he said as a roughened up and injured looking Haku and Kimimaro approached the two.

Naruto looked behind him and saw his two close friends "You guys look like shit" he said.

"You're not any better Naruto-san" Kimimaro replied as he did have a hard time fighting that guy but the moment he got into close range the guy was already dead.

"Are you okay Naru-kun?" asked the Yuki ignoring her own injuries for the sake of Naruto's wounds.

"I'm fine Haku-chan, take care of your own wounds first before mine; we both know I heal fast"

The blonde then looked back at Guren.

"So do you want to come with us?" the boy asked his hand still extended.

She looked at all three figures bloodied and injured yet smiling.

'So strong' she thought as she looked at the three figures in front of her one last time and smiled as she let one small tear escape her eyes and extended her hand towards the blonde, she finally found her friends, she finally found people who care about her, she finally found her family.

* * *

**Ninja Stats:**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

**Ninjutsu: 2.5**

**Taijutsu: 2.5**

**Genjutsu: 0.5**

**Intelligence: 3.5**

**Strength: 2**

**Speed: 3**

**Stamina: 4**

**Hand Seals: 1**

**Total: 19**

**Affinity: Fire**

**Chakra Control: High Genin**

**Chakra Level: Low Jonin**

* * *

**Yuki Haku**

* * *

**Ninjutsu: 2.5**

**Taijutsu: 2.5**

**Genjutsu: 1**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Strength: 1.5**

**Speed: 3.5**

**Stamina: 2**

**Hand Seals: 2**

**Total: 19**

**Affinity: Ice, Wind and Water**

**Chakra Control: Low Chuunin**

**Chakra Level: High Genin**

* * *

**Kaguya Kimimaro**

* * *

**Ninjutsu: 2**

**Taijutsu: 3.5**

**Genjutsu: 2**

**Intelligence: 3**

**Strength: 3**

**Speed: 3.5**

**Stamina: 3**

**Hand Seals: 1**

**Total: 21**

**Affinity: Unknown**

**Chakra Control: Low Chuunin**

**Chakra Level: Mid Chuunin**

**Notes: They still have crappy stats they need more training but they are improving rapifly due to their innate drive to get stronger to protect others.**

* * *

**AN: At this point Guren has 0 training so she's still pretty weak but that will change soon after a chapter or two. Plus Naruto was able to slice throught the water dragon since it was only a chuunin who used it. If it was Zabuza's or Kakashi's he would've failed and both he and Guren would've died.**** plus tell me if anyone has any good ideas for a fire based summon and a summon for Guren**


End file.
